A Freakin Birthday
by dude overdrived
Summary: Today just so happens to be Jaden's birthday. When Atticus plans it...everything goes haywire.


A Freakin' Birthday

"Neos...or Flame Wingman?"

Jaden took a good look at the two cards in his hands. They had fought alongside him for a long time, and Jaden was wondering which one should be his permanent key card.

"I can never decide between you guys! You're both the best!"

Jaden hugged the cards to his chest. Yubel looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"It's seven in the morning. Why are you awake?"

"Because," Jaden began as he stood up, "today is a very special day!"

_Knock! Knock!_

Jaden looked at the door to his dorm. Someone was knocking on it.

"Who could that be?"

Jaden walked over to the door. Who else could be there except Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, and his friend and former rock-star Zeke?!?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JADEN!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Jaden jumped up and down. "You guys remembered!"

"Of course, man! We can't wait to celebrate your birthday with you," Zeke exclaimed.

"Let's go over to my dorm! That's where we're having the party!" Atticus yelled out.

"Okay!" Jaden then grabbed his jacket. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

The group proceeded to sprint to the Obelisk dorm. Today would definitely be a special day. A better word, however, would be a chaotic day...

-

"Happy birthday, Jaden!!!"

The group stepped into Atticus's enormous room. Inside were many of Jaden's other classmates. Even Aster and Jesse decided to join in on the fun!

"Come on, Jay! There's food and dancing everywhere! It's time for fun!" Jesse gleefully stated.

"Totally!"

Jaden pranced around the room, eating and dancing. Everyone else except Atticus did the same. Atticus walked out of his dorm. Outside, there was a nerdy kid waiting for him.

"You asked for my services, Mr. Boss?" The kid said as he blew his nose on his shirt.

"Yes, I did. If I know correctly, you have connections all around the island as well as various places in Domino City, right?"

"Yes. And I can get you anything you want for a reasonable fee."

"How much, Saiga?"

"We are not on familiar terms. That's Mr. Saiga Blister to you. And my fee is $150."

"150 dollars! You're kidding me!"

"I am not kidding you, my good sir."

"...fine. But what I order better be good!" Attticus roughly said as he handed the money to the kid.

Saiga carefully counted the money. He then put it into his pocket. "Thank you very much. Now what is your request?"

"You see, my friend Jaden is having his 18th birthday today. And I was thinking about getting him something to welcome him into manhood."

"Whatever do you mean?" Saiga asked as he blew his nose on his sleeve again.

Atticus leaned in to the kid's ear. He whispered something. A smile slowly formed on Saiga's face.

"Oh, I definitely know what you mean!"

-

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay, everyone!" Aster got on top of a small stage that Atticus temporarily put in the room. "It's time for a treat! Zeke Garrington is going to sing a song for us!"

"WOOHOO!!!" Everyone, especially Jaden, cheered for Zeke as he got on top of the stage. He brought the microphone to his mouth.

"You guys ready to rock!?!"

"YEAH!"

"Turn up the speakers and turn on the music!"

A rocking song by Zeke's band, Generation neXt, began playing. Zeke began singing along.

_Going fast makes me feel alive. _

_My heart beats in hyper drive. _

_Do you think you can win? Only if I lose. _

_Just let destiny choose. _

_I can hear you breathin'. _

_I can see you comin'. _

_I can feel the wind. _

_It's blowin', me around. _

_Take a shot at me runnin' side by side. _

_It's a blur... as I go by. _

_I can hear you breathin'. _

_I can see you comin'. _

_I can feel the wind. _

_It's blowin', me around. _

_See the sun arisin'. _

_Fire in the sky. _

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives._

All the people were banging their heads and cheering Zeke on. One of the guys lifted Syrus and threw him into the air.

"Aah! Help me! I don't want to be a crowd surfer!"

Unfortunately, that was exactly what happened. The kids hastily passed Syrus along the crowd. He was practically crying the entire time.

"Hey, you guys, let Syrus down!"

As Jaden rushed to rescue Syrus, Jesse pushed Jaden up towards the stage.

"Why don't ya sing?!?"

"I'm not much of a singer..."

"You don't need to be an expert to rock!" Zeke exclaimed as he handed the microphone to Jaden.

"Ok then! You guys ready to roll!?!"

"YEAH!!!" Everyone's eyes were now on Jaden. They completely forgot about Syrus and threw him to the ground.

"Ow..."

Jaden pointed at the crowd. "It's time for you to Get Your Game On!"

The kids cheered again. Jaden proceeded to sing the song, 'Get Your Game On'. As he did so, Hassleberry went over to Syrus.

"Get up, Soldier! The Sarge is telling us his orders musically!"

"I don't think so, Hassleberry..."

-

"Here you go!" Saiga handed Atticus a big game box. On the top of the box, it said 'Dungeons & Dragons'.

"And I got some costumes too! Just let me go get them!"

Just as Saiga turned away to get the rest of the equipment, Atticus fiercely grabbed his arm. He looked angrily into Saiga's eyes.

"Dungeons & Dragons!?! Seriously!?!"

"Wha-what's wrong?"

"I was talking about girls! This game was not what I meant by Double D's!"

"B-but I didn't know!"

Atticus put his hand into Saiga's pocket. He pulled his money back out. "Get out!"

Saiga yelped, grabbed the game box, and ran away. Atticus scratched his head.

"Man. Looks like I'll have to go with Plan B..."

-

"Poor Sy."

Alexis brought Syrus a bag of ice. Syrus had a big bump on his head from when the kids dropped him on the ground. She placed the bag on the bump.

"Ow..."

Alexis looked over at Jaden. Apparently, it seemed like he and Zeke were having a singing contest. Of course, Zeke was winning.

"This is one wild birthday, huh?"

"I'll say, Lexi!" Hassleberry said as he walked over to the food table. "At least we got tasty food! Better than the junk at the mess hall!"

Atticus walked back into the dorm. He called over Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, I need your help with something."

"What?"

Atticus whispered something in Chazz's ear. Afterwards, Chazz shrugged.

"Eh, why not?"

A few moments later, Chazz went over to Alexis.

"Hello, my sweet. Want to dance?"

"Ew, no way."

"Don't be like that!" Chazz grabbed Alexis's hands and forced her to stand up. Alexis angrily slapped him.

"What was that for!?!"

"This!"

Suddenly, Atticus crept up behind Alexis and brought an enormous garbage bag over her head. Alexis was trapped in the bag. Atticus then slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

"YOU JERK! Where do you think you're taking me?!?"

-

Zeke and Jaden sat down at a couple of chairs. They were exhausted.

"Man, that was crazy!" Jaden tiredly said.

"They rioted after you sang that one song! What was that? I think it was _Happy? _by _Mudvayne_."

"Yeah. I guess people can really get overexcited."

Atticus walked back into the room. He carried a wagon that had an abnormally large cake on it. "It's time for the birthday boy's cake!"

"Alright!"

Jaden went up to the cake. He looked at the eighteen candles on top of it.

"Make a wish!"

As Jaden blew on the candles, a pair of hands suddenly burst out of the cake and grabbed his collar. Many of the girls shrieked. A few of the boys, including Syrus, fainted. Then, a girl emerged from the cake and tackled Jaden to the ground. Jaden was in complete shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Atticus!" Then, Alexis looked down and realized that it was not Atticus, but Jaden that was under her. Absolutely embarrased, she stood up. Her embarrasment grew even more when she saw what she was wearing: a two piece blue bikini.

Many of the boys woke up from their fainted states. One look at Alexis, and their noses began bleeding. They then fainted again.

Alexis glared at Atticus. She was fuming.

"How could you do this to your own sister!?!"

Just as Alexis prepared to beat the living hell out of Atticus, the door slammed open. Saiga and a blue haired kid entered.

"Hey there, Atticus! This is my friend Bolt Tanner!"

"Sup?"

"I decided to make it up to you! I asked Tanner what you meant by Double D's, and I finally understood! Come on in, girls!"

Ten or fifteen girls entered the room. They were _all_ wearing two-pieces. They also _all_ had Double D's. Zeke, Jaden, and all of the other boys looked in shock and amazement at the girls. They then hemorrhaged out of their noses, and fell to the ground.

The girls in the party were angry with Atticus's pervertedness. He nervously laughed.

"Happy birthday?"

"Get him!"

All the girls chased Atticus out of his room. He was crying for his life as he ran away from the enraged females. Meanwhile, Saiga, Tanner, and the Double D girls remained in the room.

"Let's party!"

They completely ignored the unconcious boys, and began dancing to the music. Yes, yes, this was definitely a _special_ party.

---

Jaden, Zeke, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, and Aster were back in Jaden's dorm. Jaden took an aspirin to relieve his headache.

"Man, that was some party."

"Things definitely didn't go as planned," Aster groaned as he wiped the blood off of his nose.

"Well, I guess there's still one thing left to do." Alexis reached into her pocket. She then took out a black box and handed it to Jaden.

"Happy birthday. Me, Jesse, and Aster pitched in our money for this present."

Jaden happily took the present. He opened it. Inside were two cards. They were turned over so Jaden couldn't see what they were.

"Turn over the one on the left," Jesse said.

Jaden turned it over. It was a monster card.

**Elemental Hero Tunerman (Warrior/Tuner): ATK800 DEF500**

**When this card is successfully used in a Synchro Summon, add an Elemental Hero card from your deck to your hand. Shuffle your deck afterwards.**

"Whoa! Where'd you guys get a tuner card?"

"Flip over the next one!"

Jaden flipped it over. He looked happily at the new card.

"Awesome!"

**Meteor Neos (Warrior/Synchro/Effect): ATK3200 DEF2500**

**Elemental Hero Tunerman + Elemental Hero Neos + 1 non-Tuner monster**

**Once per turn, you can treat a Neo-Spacian monster you control as an equip card and equip it to this card. This card gains all the effects of the monster equipped. When this card is sent to the graveyard, special summon one Elemental Hero Neos from your graveyard face up in ATK position.**

"No way! Synchro monsters won't come out for the next couple of weeks! Where'd you guys get these?"

"I have connections," Aster chuckled.

Alexis hugged Jaden. "Hope you had a great party, Jay."

"Sure did, Lex!" Jaden leaned on the wall and admired his two new cards. "This is great! Who knows what'll happen next year?"

-

Atticus sat down underneath Jaden's dorm's window. He listened in on the conversation. He then began writing notes.

"For next year...reserve a room at Hooters Hotel...and rent out the Gentleman's Club for a day..."


End file.
